


Awake

by vargrimar



Series: A Night on the Town [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne, Gen, Jamison dies and goes to the Hunter's Dream, Satya is mentioned in passing, This provides a bit of backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargrimar/pseuds/vargrimar
Summary: Sweet smelling flowers cluster by his head. The surrounding garden breathes with the passing winds, soft blades of grass whispering unintelligible secrets by his ears. The air is cool, gentle, the breeze a welcome touch, but no matter how many times he’s come back, everything has a sticky sort of dampness that clings to his clothes and burrows down through his marrow, the kind that hangs around the riverside or amongst weathered gravestones.Death, he supposes. Not that it ever truly comes.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Good Hunters dream. Mad Hunters are doomed to nightmares.

Jamison wakes to a pale sky and hard stone splayed beneath his back.

Sweet smelling flowers cluster by his head. The surrounding garden breathes with the passing winds, soft blades of grass whispering unintelligible secrets by his ears. The air is cool, gentle, the breeze a welcome touch, but no matter how many times he’s come back, everything has a sticky sort of dampness that clings to his clothes and burrows down through his marrow, the kind that hangs around the riverside or amongst weathered gravestones.

Death, he supposes. Not that it ever truly comes.

Slowly, he digs his elbows back into the cobble path and lifts himself into a sit. All of his gear is still present, although his weapons lie in a scattered heap beside him. He doesn’t need to sift through his pouches to know that all of his blood vials are gone. The pain is gone, too, he realizes, just as it always is. It’s always gone when he wakes. And while that would be a good thing, the pain is what lets him know he’s not dreaming.

Jamison flexes his hands through his leather gloves. Even his arm and leg are back in this place despite their absence in the waking world. It’s surreal, like the Dream somehow grew an empty doppelganger when he was young, long before he’d contracted his childhood illness, and now that he’s begun to hunt, it’s decided to let him use that vessel here while wrenched away from the waking world. While he does not presume to know anything about the Dream or its intentions, he does know that it is sanctuary. From enemies. From reality. From beasts. From death.

It is always quiet here. It is always peaceful. It is always at some indistinct time between sunset and twilight on an overcast day, and it is always shrouded in a thin layer of mist. The moon always hangs overhead, and there are always ethereal pillars stretching skyward in the distance. And as always, there are the soft undercurrents of prying whispers.

Combing his right hand through his blond hair, his missing hand, his _phantom_ hand, he leans over and grabs a hold of the boom hammer’s haft. It’s a heavy, comforting weight, corporeal and mortal and grounding, and he plants the head against the cold stone and leverages its strength to heave himself upward. The bulky form of the cannon lies at his feet, and it occurs to him that he’ll need more ammunition before he wakes again. The last of his reserves had been spent on the Vileblood and that slavering beast, and while bloodmade bullets will do in a pinch, quicksilver is far more effective. A better bang, he thinks, and without the mess of drawing blood to shape down the barrel of a cannon.

As Jamison hefts the hammer over his back and dredges up the cannon from its nest of flowers, his brow knits in thought, trying to recall what brought him hurtling back into the Dream. It’s a liquid blur at first, shifting somewhere back beyond the edges of his consciousness, and then he remembers, he does, quite clearly: the beast had lunged at him, snarling with jagged teeth and flaps of severed skin sagging from its body, and it struck the final blow down his back after a too quick feint; it tore through fur and flesh and muscle and let its poison seep down through him, coursing into his veins with every heartbeat.

Not the best way to go, if he’s honest. Jamison Fawkes the Hunter has died far better deaths.

But the Vileblood finished it off, didn’t she? She did. She must have. Or at least he thinks she did. The last thing he remembers is her staring down at him as he died, knelt over his body with fierce gold flickering in her eyes. He can’t imagine the bloodstarved monstrosity would have left her alone long enough for her to watch him bleed out, or even to witness the poison still his heart. She must have eviscerated it with the strange magic blades he’d seen slice from the construct integrated into her prosthetic arm. She was certainly skilled enough to bring it down; he’s sure of that, especially with how swiftly and brutally she’d cut at him during their own battle before the beast intervened. If she really had finished it off, that must mean she’s still alive somewhere in the forest—waiting.

The whispers follow him as he walks down the cobbled pathway. His boots crunch against small pebbles and soft earth, stamping over faint voices murmuring up from beneath small headstones. The path winds past gated gardens encircled by black spiked bars and trails up to the dilapidated house perched atop the far hill where the gifts of the Workshop can be found. If he plans to go back and meet her, he must be prepared. The silent pact they’d made to pause their skirmish and destroy the beast was only temporary, or so he assumes, and he expects nothing but her full ferocity upon his return.

Jamison tightens his grip on the cannon at the memory. Truthfully, her full ferocity had been a sight to behold. No other beast had tested his abilities in such a way; her presence alone had nearly been enough to reduce him to bloodcraze. He felt it sing through him as he came at her, a deafening chorus spilling from between his lungs, the hammer’s spark a smear of red lightning in the inky night of the forest. He has no doubt she’s different from all the rest: she is cold, calculating, intelligent, and most of all, she is breathtakingly vicious. She granted him no quarter, allowed him no free swings, dodged every cannon blast, and for every inch he let her take, she punished him for it dearly.

She is not new to the Hunt, it seems.

Clusters of malformed messengers watching from worn headstones follow Jamison’s movements as he scales the hill. Their droning murmurs overcome the whispers beneath the wind; sometimes he can discern what he thinks might be words, but he can’t be certain. The cannon becomes easier to carry as he ascends, his strength pouring back into him from the Dream, and he finds himself drawing a deep breath in shivering anticipation.

Absently, he wonders if she will come after him again. It is true that he had stumbled across her by mere chance, but he is the Hunter, and he is bound to hunt like the rest of his brethren. From the measure of her skill and whatever strange blood fills her veins, it seems she must require a hunt as well. The thought of her scouring the forest for him lights a pyre of excitement against the undersides of his ribs.

Yes, yes, he remembers now—with chips of iridescent gold burning in the fading dark, she watched him die, watched the life leak from him onto the forest floor, and with a blood gem clutched in one palm, her voice carried with him into the Dream: _“You madman.”_

Jamison slings the boom hammer from his back and cracks it onto the wooden floor of the old house. He grins under the stare of the dusty spines of old books and the shrouded benches by the altar.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he says.

The waking world awaits.


End file.
